Pontar (region)
In , the Pontar refers to lands that cover the region of the Pontar Delta. The world map consists of Velen, the independent city of Novigrad, and southern parts of Redania, including the city of Oxenfurt. The game's rendition of the region excludes some locations from the Witcher saga, namely Acorn Bay, Crane Islet, the city of Foam, and the settlement of White Bridge (originally intended to appear). Although the in-game map labels two major regions as "Velen and Novigrad", both are contained on the same map in addition to portions of southern Redania. Its actually a super region consisting of these three. Novigrad Fast travel points * Alness * Arette * Carsten * Cunny of the Goose * Dancing Windmill * Drahim Castle * Electors' Square * Eternal Fire Chapel * Gate of the Hierarch * Hierarch Square * Honeyfill Meadworks * Glory Gate * Lighthouse * Loggers' Hut * Lucian's Windmill * Novigrad Docks * Oxenfurt Gate * Portside Gate * Seven Cats Inn * Southern Gate * St. Gregory's Bridge * Tretogor Gate * Ursten * Vegelbud Estate * Wheat Fields * Widows' Grotto Other locations * The Bits * Crippled Kate's * Farcorners * Fish Market * Gildorf * The Golden Sturgeon * Harborside * Lacehalls * Putrid Grove * Passiflora * Rosemary and Thyme (The Chameleon) * Silverton * Temple Isle * The Kingfisher Inn * The Nowhere Inn Velen The former Temerian province of Velen (also known as No Man's Land) - currently under Nilfgaardian occupation - also constitutes the largest part of the Pontar region. Situated south of Novigrad and west of Oxenfurt, its provisional capital is Crow's Perch. The prevailing terrain consists of forests and swamps. Fast travel points * Abandoned Tower * Ancient Oak * Benek * Blackbough * Byways * Claywich * Condyle * Crow's Perch * Devil's Pit * Downwarren * Frischlow * Fyke Isle * Heatherton * House of Respite * Kimbolt Way * Lindenvale * Lornruk * Lurtch * Midcopse * Mulbrydale * Nilfgaardian Army Group 'Center' Camp * Olena's Grove * Oreton * Road to Bald Mountain * The Orphans of Crookback Bog * Toderas * Wastrel Manor Gustfields East of both Velen and Novigrad's outskirts lie lands and settlements under the jurisdiction of the Kingdom of Redania. Fast travel points * Aeramas' Abandoned Manor * Arnskrone Castle Ruins * Brunwich * Cavern * Crane Cape * Crossroads * Draken Hollow Outpost * Erde * Est Tayiar * Garin Estate * Gustfields Farm * Heddel * Herbalist's Hut * Hunter's Cottage * Isolated Hut * Kilkerinn Ruins * Martin Feuille's Farmstead * Novigrad Gate * Oxenfurt Harbor * Sarrasin Grange * Temerian Partisan Hideout * Upper Mill * Vikk Watchtower * Von Everec Estate * Western Gate * Winespring Grange * Yantra * Zuetzer Castle Other locations * Barrengarth * Bloodrot Pit * Bowdon * Buckholt Hills * Lower Mill * Miller's Lake * Mohrin Village * Moldavie Residence * Stacheier Category:The Witcher 3 locations